Promesa de Primavera
by Genddrene Mjesec
Summary: Las tierras de Iga estaban aisladas del resto de las demas tierras del Sur debido a la guerra. Solo el nacimiento de un nuevo guerrero, lleno del poder del dios del Fuego, Suzaku, citado en una profesía seria la luz de la salvación. Pero el pequeño guerrero, resulto ser una niña. Sigamos a Reihime, en su camino a la libertad. Y a su encuentro con el destino.
1. Prologo

_**Disclaimer: Esta historia es de mi total autoria. He tomado a los personajes de Naoko Takeuchi en los papeles principales, mientras otros han surgido durante la escritura. Verán algunas ideas de otros mangas/animes. Espero lo disfruten.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PROLOGO**

**Año 1478**

El cielo, que cubría las lejanas y ocultas tierras de Iga, comenzó a cubrirse de un cumulo de nubes extrañas. Pero para la gente de ese pueblo no lo era. Las nubes que, como movidas por una fuerza superior, fueron acomodándose en forma de anillos, dando al cielo un aspecto solemne, era el presagio de que la leyenda se comenzaba a cumplir, que el fin de tantos siglos de guerra se acercaba.

En el templo del Dios Bestia, las gentes comenzaban a aglomerarse. Mujeres y hombres, ancianos y niños, ricos y pobres se habían congregado ante la imagen del dios Suzaku, patrón de estas tierras del Sur. Con velas de cebo encendidas, agradecían porque al fin vería la luz la criatura que liberaría a esta ciudad tantas penurias.

Mientras, en las habitaciones de los Sumos Sacerdotes, Akina estaba empapada en sudor. Las contracciones estaban haciendo mella en su delicado cuerpo. El dolor nublaba su razón y comenzaba a gritar, por desesperación y por miedo. Parecía ser que el niño que estaba en su vientre no quería salir, que se aferraba con todas sus fuerzas al vientre materno.

Las muchachas de servicio corrían de aquí para allá bajo las ordenes de Yazuo, que no sabía más que hacer. Su esposa daba alaridos de dolor. Su primogénito se estaba reusando a nacer. Y él se encontraba asustado. No quería perder ni Akina ni a su hijo. Los Emperadores se encontraban rezando por la salud de la Suma Sacerdotisa y su bebe. Al lado de ambos se encontraba el pequeño príncipe que también se encontraba de rodillas rezando, por la tía Akina, a quien el adoraba como si fuera u segunda madre.

En su ternura infantil, solo le pedía al dios que dejase de dolerle lo que fuera que le estaba doliendo a la tía. Y como si el dios hubiera apreciado su inocente plegaria, el silencio se hizo presente para dar paso a un sonoro llanto. Un llanto poderoso, dado con toda la fuerza de los pequeños pulmones del recién nacido. Los Emperadores se levantaron a toda prisa y fueron a las habitaciones de Akina, donde un sorprendido Yazuo, miraba con una mezcla de amor, confusión y temor al pequeño bultito que yacía en brazos de una Akina agotada, pero feliz.

El pequeño príncipe se hizo paso entre los adultos y se acerco a la mujer que estaba en cama.

_Tía, tía! Ya nació?_

_Si, pequeño. Pero no podras enseñarle a manejar una espada._

_Porque tía?_

_Porque es una niña._

Los emperadores quedaron boquiabiertos. Debía ser un error.

_Yazuo. Que no debía ser un niño?_

_No lo sé, Emperador. La Leyenda daba a entender que debía ser un niño. Pero, es seguro que esta niña traerá paz a nuestras tierras._

_Pues bien. En este mismo momento y delante de los aquí presentes, Yazuo Hino, pido la mano de tu pequeña en matrimonio. Confió en que al unir nuestras familias, llegaremos a conseguir esa paz que tanto anhelamos._

_Pues no podría contestarle más que en forma afirmativa, Su Majestad._

Cuando se acercaron a Akina, que se encontraba con el pequeño príncipe y la pequeña recién nacida, ella levanto la vista y asintió. Estaba de acuerdo con el compromiso. Tiernamente Yazuo, pregunto cual sería el nombre de la pequeña.

_Se llamara Reihime._

Todos asintieron complacidos con el nombre. En tanto el pequeño príncipe miraba a los adultos sin entender lo que estaba sucediendo. Asi que en busca de llamar la atención se dirigió a Akina.

_Tía, puedo cargarla?_

_Claro, cariño. Con cuidado que es muy frágil._

Al tenerla en sus brazos, algo sorprendente ocurrido. De los anillos que los cúmulos de nubes habían formado en el cielo un haz de luz rojiza entro por la ventana, y envolvió a ambos infantes. La gente que se había percatado de ello, salieron a las calles a celebrar. Por fin la salvación había llegado a sus tierras. Por fin, serian libres.

Mientras, ajeno a todo ello, un pequeño príncipe hacia una promesa muy dentro de sí mismo.

_Te cuidare, pequeña Reihime. Y si algún día nos llegasen a separar, prometo buscarte hasta el fin del mundo y protegerte con mi propia vida._

No sabía que el dios, estaba determinado a probar la fuerza de esa promesa de primavera.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Buenas! Siguiendo con mis días de inspiración, he comenzado este fic. Estoy tratando de retomar el hilo a LEYENDA DE DOS LUNAS, porque he perdido mi notebook (en realidad me la robaron) y con eso se fueron los capítulos nuevos y el final… además de otras historias que comencé. T.T**

**Espero que me tengan paciencia con estas historias ya que no sere muuuuy regular que digamos, pero hare mi mayor esfuerzo. Este pequeño prologo va dedicado a Vientoaguamarina, Mademoisellerosseau y a la mentora y creadora del universo ReiTen, Sol Levine.**

**Espero comentarios, sugerencias y demás :D**

**Con cariño **

**Genddrene Mjesec…**


	2. EL FIN DEL IMPERIO DEL SUR

_**Disclaimer: Esta historia es de mi total autoría. He tomado a los personajes de Naoko Takeuchi en los papeles principales, mientras otros han surgido durante la escritura. Verán algunas ideas de otros mangas/animes. Espero lo disfruten.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**EL FIN DEL IMPERIO DEL SUR**

**5 años después.**

Una pequeña pelinegra corría por los jardines del palacio, en busca del árbol más grande al cual treparse. Es que no era la primera vez que causaba un dolor de cabeza a Ten, como ella lo llamaba. Sabía que, a pesar de siempre jugar juntos, el pobre príncipe no tenía la habilidad que ella había desarrollado de subirse a los arboles y ocultarse como una buena ninja.

_-Hime… Donde estas? Vamos Rei. sabes que es la hora de las lecciones matutinas. _

El príncipe Yaten sabía perfectamente que la pequeña aprendiz de sacerdotisa, odiaba las clases con el Consejero.

_-Ten! Es viejo y feo! Y me da miedo. Porque papito no nos puede dar las lecciones?_

_-Vamos Hime. Recuerda que son apenas tres horas. Y si quieres ser una señorita tan culta como Tía Akina, debes aprender de él._

Y enfurruñada había accedido. Pero eso no significaba que hacia las cosas fáciles.

Mientras nuestro querido príncipe de 10 años buscaba en cada uno de los arboles, no se percato que una pequeña sombra lo observaba desde la copa de uno de ellos. La pequeña sombra midió bien la distancia y se lanzo sobre el pequeño príncipe.

_-Rei! Baja de mi espalda, quieres?_

_-No me encontraste Ten!_-replicaba ella con una mueca de burla infantil. _Cuando aprenderán que no quiero tener clases con Kenji-san?_

_-Deja de ser tonta. Ven. Vamos. Debes ir a cambiarte. No puedes presentarte con un traje de niño._

Y asi comenzaba un dia más entre ellos.

Las lecciones de ese dia eran escritura y conocimiento de la historia de las tierras del Sur. Realmente eran las únicas clases favoritas de Rei, aunque Yaten las encontraba aburridas, pero sabía que esa pequeña berrinchuda no estaría cómoda con el *viejo y feo* consejero. Entonces había decidido tomar todas las lecciones de ella también.

Además como príncipe, debía instruirse en todas las ciencias y artes. Sabía que algún dia el estaría sentado en el hermoso trono de rubíes, símbolo de la región del Sur junto con la pequeña berrinchuda, a quien como futura emperatriz correspondería el trono de ámbar ubicado a la derecha del anterior. Y quería que el pueblo lo amase tanto como amaban a su padre.

_-Yaten! Estoy lista!_

La pequeña Rei vestía una pequeña copia del vestido de sacerdotisa de su madre, que consistía en un vestido rojo que llegaba hasta sus pequeños pies, con detalles en plata y cubriendo sus hombros una pequeña pashmina en un tono plateado, casi traslucido. El cabello lo llevaba recogido en el usual rodete sujeto con argollas doradas.

Aun con esa elegancia, no podía evitar correr a buscar a Yaten. Sus travesuras eran motivo de risas y, en algunas ocasiones, preocupación. Las cosas habían empeorado durante esos últimos años, pero estos niños estaban ajenos a la guerra que se cernía sobre ellos.

_-Vamos Rei. nos esperan._

Asi ambos niños, escoltados por dos guardias fueron al pequeño rincón donde recibirían sus lecciones.

**Mientras en el Reino del Norte.**

La emperatriz Etsuko sonreía complacida. Sabía que las opresiones que su ejército generaba en las tierras del Sur, hacían que estos últimos empezaran a sufrir poco a poco las penurias del hambre. Solo necesitaba dar la orden final y por fin el molesto Reino del Sur desaparecería. Y ella podría continuar expandiendo su poder sobre el mundo.

Mientras estaba con esos pensamientos, el consejero de este reino se presento ante ella.

_-Su Majestad, ya es hora. Los reinos del Sur cuentan con pocos soldados. Los que resguardaban desde las murallas ya han sido abatidos. Nuestros soldados se encuentran rodeando todas las salidas. Solo esperamos vuestra orden. _

_-Pues vayan. No quiero que quede nadie vivo. Y mucho menos el pequeño príncipe. Los quiero muertos a todos._

_-Como usted ordene, Su Majestad._

Con la orden recibida el consejero se retiro. Etsuko se levanto del trono de turquesas que había estado ocupando y se dirigió al pequeño templo que se encontraba en lo profundo del palacio. Con cuidado de no arruinar su precioso vestido en tono azul hielo, se hinco ante la imagen del dios del Norte, Seiryu.

_-Por fin, podre gobernar las tierras del Sur. Y vengar tu desprecio, querido Takeshi. Si en lugar de escoger a la tonta de mi hermana, me hubieras escogido a mí, nuestros reinos estarían unidos. Pero hoy lo pagaras, con la vida de tu hijo._

Y sus hermosos ojos azules destellaron con un odio infinito.

**Palacio de Iga.**

La alerta ya había llegado a palacio. Los soldados que había sobrevivido al ataque sorpresa avisaron a sus comandantes que el Reino del norte estaba dispuesto a atacar. Habían visto a las tropas a pie y a los más poderosos hechiceros de agua montados en sus caballos dirigirse hacia los muros del Sur.

El emperador estaba preocupado. Temía por la vida de su pequeño hijo. Sabía que todo esto era una venganza de Etsuko, pero nunca pudo comprender que el amor que ella decía profesarle, se hubiera transformado en el más profundo y despiadado odio. Su gente estaba pagando el precio de haber elegido a Mariko, la hermana menor de Etsuko. Y él no lo podía permitir. Hizo llamar a los poderosos magos de fuego, que estaban entrenando en el templo de Suzaku, bajo el mando de su gran amigo Yazuo.

Al oír la orden del Emperador de llevarse a todos los magos de fuego, Yazuo solo pensó en lo peor. Con suma prisa fue a buscar a Akina, cuyos ojos violetas estaban centrados en el gran fuego de la fuente de ámbar y oro del centro del templo. Sus ojos destilaban sorpresa, dolor, tristeza.

Akina poseía el don de la profecía. Ella podía ver el futuro, pero como toda profetisa, había cosas que el futuro no le dejo conocer: que Yazuo pidiera su mano en matrimonio, (a pesar de haber estado enamorada desde siempre de él, pensó que nunca la escogería por ser de una de las casas nobles menores), el nacimiento de su pequeña niña ni tampoco el compromiso entre su pequeña y el príncipe Yaten, a quien quería como a un hijo.

Pero deseo no estar viendo lo que el futuro ahora le deparaba.

_-Reihime… Mi pequeña._

_-Que sucede con nuestra niña? Dímelo Akina._

_-Tráela pronto aquí. Y también a Yaten. Date prisa._

_-Porque? Que sucede. _

_-Solo tráela, Yazuo. Por favor._

_-Está bien, pero luego me dirás que sucede._

Con la preocupación dibujada en el rostro del Sumo Sacerdote, fue en busca de ambos infantes. Sabía por la hora que se encontrarían en sus lecciones matutinas, asi que se dirigió al salón.

_-Príncipe Yaten, Reihime. Acompáñenme por favor._

_-Que sucede papa?_

_-Nada pequeña. Solo acompáñenme si?_

En silencio siguieron a Yazuo por los pasillos del palacio. A medida que iban saliendo veían como los soldados corrían de un lado para otro con las armaduras especiales para la guerra. Rei sintió un pequeño dolor y cambio su semblante. Ignorando todo el protocolo real, tomo al príncipe del brazo y se acurruco.

_-Ten, tengo miedo. Algo malo va a pasarnos._

_-Tranquila Hime. Todo estará bien_

Aun asi, el sabía que su pequeña prometida ya comenzaba a desarrollar los poderes de su madre, asi que se preocupo un poco.

_-Tío Yazuo, y mis padres?_

_-Príncipe Yaten me temo que estamos en una emergencia, es por eso que no los vera aun. Pero sea paciente. Estará seguro con nosotros en el Templo._

Asi ambos llegaron al Templo. Cuando llegaron, vieron a Akina preparando algo en la fuente. Con sus poderes había transformado una porción de oro y ámbar en dos pequeñas sortijas. Las coloco junto a un pequeño camafeo que poseía un rubí en su superficie.

Al sentir la presencia de su pequeña niña, se giro con el rostro desencajado por el dolor. Ella ya sabía que este era su último dia. Asi que decidió darle un último presente a su niña.

Se acerco a ella y la beso en la frente y al llegar al príncipe agacho la frente. Luego con la voz rota por la tristeza, se dirigió a ambos:

_-Ustedes saben que los amo. Los amo tanto que quisiera adelantarme y darles un presente por su futuro enlace._

_-Pero, tía Akina, aun faltan muchos años, somos unos niños!_

_-Lo sé pequeño, pero quisiera que tengan esto._

Tomo los anillos y coloco uno de ellos dentro del camafeo que al instante, quedo completamente sellado. Con ambos objetos se acerco a ellos.

_-Como bien dices, aun son unos niños, pero ustedes deben estar juntos. Asi que tome, Príncipe Yaten. Es un anillo hecho de la fuente del dios Bestia. Póntelo y cumple con la promesa de proteger a mi pequeña princesa._

_-Claro. Claro tía que lo hare._

Akina asintió conforme y se acerco a la pequeña Rei.

_-Pequeña Reihime. Sabes porque escogí ese nombre para ti? Porque siempre supe que estabas destinada a ser una hermosa y fuerte princesa. Asi que quiero que tengas esto. _

Se acerco a su pequeña y le coloco el camafeo sellado alrededor del cuello. Rei lo tomo y el pequeño rubí lanzo un destello. Cerró los ojos y ante ella flotando apareció un huevo no más grande que la palma de su mano.

_-Hija mía, cuida este huevo. Es el fénix que te acompañara durante toda tu vida. Cuídalo ya que será tu fiel compañero._

La pequeña Rei asintió. Ya sabía lo que sucedería. Asi que solo se sentaría a esperar.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando oyeron los estruendos. Los bombarderos de ambos reinos, las espadas chocando entre si, como el poder del agua luchaba contra el espíritu de fuego. Akina rogaba con todas sus fuerzas que su visión cambiase.

Pero eso no iba a ocurrir.

Las calles estaban cubiertas de cadáveres. Soldados de ambos reinos yacían, sino calcinados, ahogados. Algunos moribundos emitían quejidos de dolor, rogando a sus respectivos dioses que los libraran de semejante dolor. En el palacio los emperadores eran torturados. La hermosa Mariko, había sido ultrajada una y otra vez ante los ojos de su esposo que yacía golpeado y débil. Cuando los hombres que los tenían se hartaron de ella, la dejaron tirada en el suelo. Ella solo sollozaba.

_-Dígannos donde está el príncipe. _

_-Nunca… nunca se los diré_- respondía el emperador con un hilo de voz.

_-Pues más vale que lo haga_.

Hasta que uno de los soldados levanto la voz.

_-Y si se encuentra en el templo? Es el único lugar que hasta ahora no hemos tocado._

_-Bien pensado Sasuke. Vamos. Llevémonos a los emperadores._

Levantaron a ambos emperadores y los hicieron caminar hasta el templo. Al llegar allí se encontraron con un pequeño grupo de guerreros a los cuales acabaron con facilidad. Comenzaron a revisar cuarto por cuarto hasta que encontraron a los Sumos Sacerdotes y con ellos a ambos niños.

Los tomaron con fuerza y los llevaron ante los emperadores. Akina, al ver lo que habían hecho con Mariko y al leer en sus ojos lo que había ocurrido sintió dentro de ella el poder de Suzaku y sintió como su piel comenzaba a arder en llamas. Los soldados que la tenían sujeta, rápidamente la soltaron al sentir sus manos arder.

Recito unas palabras con los ojos cerrados y al abrirlos, una explosión sobrevino. Las paredes del templo comenzaron a colapsar y los soldados queriendo salvar sus vidas buscaban la manera de escapar, pero el poder de Akina los había dejado paralizados. De un momento a otro el templo se vino completamente abajo.

Y asi fue como llego a su fin el Imperio del Sur.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Buenas! Siguiendo con mis días de inspiración, he comenzado este fic. Estoy tratando de retomar el hilo a LEYENDA DE DOS LUNAS, porque he perdido mi notebook (en realidad me la robaron) y con eso se fueron los capítulos nuevos y el final… además de otras historias que comencé. T.T**

**Siguiendo los consejos de Sol Levine… estoy empezando a familiarizarme con el guion… (Créeme que es un dolor aprender a usarlo... pero ya lo veras presente en ocasiones próximas… de ahora en mas n.n)**

**Este es el primer capítulo. Espero que mis palabras puedan transmitirle la mezcla de sentimientos que se expresa en estas líneas.**

**Cualquier sugerencia comentario o lo que sea… el cajoncito de abajo está abierto a todos ustedes.**

**Con cariño**

**Genddrene Mjesec**


End file.
